Dingo
is the operator of TomahawkMan.EXE in the Mega Man Battle Network series. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 5: Team Colonel Dingo appears on the cruise ship containing the Booster Program. Dingo is supposed to be NetBattling the guests for entertainment, but when he wins, he mocks the loser about his wealth and inability to NetBattle. He later steals the Booster program and states that it caused harm to his village. After being defeated, he joins Team Colonel to pay for his crimes, taking part on all their missions. He also comes under the influence of the SoulNet Server and Netbattles Lan on the ship. After server is destroyed, he joins Team Colonel in raiding Nebula's base and returns home after their success. He also mentions Raoul in the ending, implying that they are from the same tribe. Mega Man Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar Lan runs into Dingo once again in Sky Town, who now teaches some customs from his village. He gives a lesson which involves using TomahawkMan to cut down never ending totem poles. After completing this challenge, MegaMan gains Tomahawk Cross. Anime History Dingo always carries around his tomahawk, which he also uses as a guiding tool. Although most characters, most notably TomahawkMan, question the usefulness of using the tomahawk for guidance, strangely enough, the direction the tomahawk points in or what it hits after being thrown always ends up being correct. Rockman.EXE Stream Dingo met Netto on Jawaii Island. Dingo was homeless and penniless, and tried to sell wood carvings he made himself for a living. When he saw Netto eat curry at MaHa Niban, Dingo went inside and challenged Netto to a curry-eating contest. When it ended on a draw, the contest turned into a NetBattle, which was interrupted by Maha kicking the two boys out of the restaurant. Dingo later helped Netto rescue a kidnapped Dekao and defeat Narcy, who planned to cover Jawaii Island with curry sauce. MaHa Niban was destroyed in the process, forcing the WWW crew to go back to Japan. Dingo joined the WWW at the reopened MaHa Ichiban, and worked as a delivery boy. He would often get lost on the way, because he preferred to follow his tomahawk rather than a map (much to Tomahawkman's dismay). During a delivery, Dingo was caught up in an incident provoked by Sunayama, who was eventually defeated by Netto. Dingo gains the crest of Duo after he rescued the stolen Totem-sama, an ancient totem pole belonging to his village, from the hands of Neo WWW. Dingo was the first to try and steal the totem pole from a museum, only to end up defending it when Narcy tried to steal it as well. Neo WWW wanted to use the totem pole as wood chips for cooking smoked meat, and managed to steal it after a second attempt. Dingo followed them to their camping location, but ended up being captured. He was rescued by Netto and Shanka, Dingo's childhood friend, who had come to represent her village. She later explained that the museum was about to hand the totem pole back to its rightful owners, after a final exposition. Dingo apologized for trying to steal the totem pole, and explained the reasons why he had left his village without telling anyone. After receiving his crest, Dingo gained the ability use Cross Fusion with Tomahawkman. He took part in many battles against the Asteroid Navis, and fought alongside the rest of the Cross Fusion team in the final battle against Duo. Rockman.EXE Beast Dingo was one of the few people who ended up at Beyondard during the battle to protect Trill from the Zoanoroids. He and Raika first met with the Human Resistance led by Commander Mask, who updated them with the events that happen in their world. The two of them left the next day to search for their friends. Eventually, they found Lan and Trill after they freed a small town from being harassed by the Beyondard version of Viddy Narcy. Dingo would then rescue Iris from Captain Blackbeard's castle while searching for ingredients to make curry. Dingo and the rest of his friends were eventually reunited, and journeyed to Lord Wily's lab to end the conflict between the two Cybeasts. Along the way, the group were confronted by Colonel and Gregar. Tomahawkman and Protoman engaged Colonel but lost easily. After Lan defeated the Super Cybeast, he and the others were transported back to their own world. Rockman EXE Beast+'' Dingo gives Tomahawk Cross to MegaMan. Gallery Little Dingo concept art.png|Concept art of little Dingo. Dingo concept art.png|Concept art of Dingo. C.F. TomahawkMan - Dingo concept art..png|Concept art of C.F. TomahawkMan. Trivia *Dingo is a huge lover of curry. *Dingo is named after an Australian wild dog. *Dingo's name may imply that he is an Aboriginal Australian (Australian native). However, this is certainly not be the case since he dresses with a Native American theme and wields a tomahawk (or a similar tool). Other evidence of him being of Native American descent is his Navi TomahawkMan. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Males